When Stars Cry
by Sabriel Skye
Summary: GWSMFF8 This story is about when Squall abandons Riona, and then travels to Esthar where he meets the pilots and the senshi, and what happens next you will just have to read to find out! Haha!
1. Chapter 1

                                    **When Stars Cry**

**                                     Chapter 1**

This is a crossover fanfiction about Final Fantasy VIII, Sailormoon, and Gundam Wing. It is also is a love/action/mystery. Don't discriminate or hate me about the couples I have chosen to be together. I do not own any of these characters... But I did write the story!! Key: ~~~these are when it phases out to Squall, *** are when it phases out to one of the senshi or gundam pilots, ----are when it phases out to Rinoa. So, on with the show!! ~_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When the moon shines over my heart,_

_You'll be the one in the sky,_

_You'll know when we're apart,_

_Because that's when stars cry.__                            By me, Angel-chan_

"But Squall, you can't just leave me in here to die!" Rinoa screamed helplessly.

".....Rinoa, you have betrayed me, and I never want to see you or hear your voice again. I... I thought you were a better person than you became... So, now I want you out of my life..Forever.." Squall declared.

     Squall walked away, with the feeling of hurt twisting in his heart like a knife. He had always thought that Rinoa was the one.. But then, he caught her making negotiations with her father for Squall's own execution.. Rinoa was smiling with evil eyes that seemed to burn at the very thought of her being able to kiss his lips upon his last breath.. Looking into her eyes with fear. But he had always wondered _what had he done to deserve an execution? Her father, General Caraway, probably had his soldiers after him right now, and the fact that Squall had just left his daughter in The Tomb Of The Unknown King, probably wasn't going to help matters much._

     Squall headed to the car he had rented, and took off to Timber. There, he would catch a train to wherever. Hopefully, with the new land that was being discovered in the east, he could head there and start a new, fresh life away from all this chaos... But, the only place he could actually be safe is Esthar, and he feared to go there ever since Adel... And the most feared, Ultimecia.. Squall rolled down the window and let the soft breeze play with his locks of golden-brown hair. He wondered if his true love was out there..Somewhere..

********************************************************

"Hmm, another day at Esthar Garden.. Man, what I wouldn't give for some action." Serena said.

"Me too, but I'm stuck taking these finals until I pass. But field work is so much easier than written!" Lita complained.

"Hey where are Heero and Amy?" Mina aksed.

"They went to see when the next finals are." Duo informed.

"Duo," Lita grabbed him by the neck," Do you think we'll ever become SeeDs?" Lita wondered.

"Not unless you start studying books and not boys." Duo teased.

"Oooooo you little!" Lita yelled.

     Lita chased Duo around their group of friends until she caught him and threw him on the ground and started giving him noogies. They had been friends ever since they were two, and their friendship kept the group alive in a sad moment.

"Owww that hurts! Ouch!" Duo screamed.

"What do you say?" Lita said, commandingly.

"Sorry...." Duo whispered.

     Serena looked around at her friends having fun.. Serena had matured a lot. Now sixteen, she decided to take her school seriously. She wondered if she would ever have a relationship. Everybody had somebody... Heero and Lita, Wuffei and Raye, Duo and Mina, Trowa and Amy. Darien had been her only love for a while, until he left her without a ring on her finger.

"Serena!! Come out of your daydreams!" Raye snapped.

"Hmm, sorry just thinking about becoming a SeeD." Serena covered.

"You're always dreaming about that." Lita stated.

"Yeah, well listen guys, my class starts in two minutes and I don't want to be late, so bye all!" Serena waved as she jogged off.

"Man, she sure has changed." Amy said.

"Hey, so when are the finals?" Lita asked giving Heero a kiss.

"In a couple of days....We better be ready for them.." Heero said quietly.

"I can't wait!!" Mina shouted.

Bing...Bing....Bing....

"Oh man the bell!" They all shouted at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Squall bought a train ticket and boarded the train. He then thought about how Selphie would always like to have the door open to the front, so he did it for old time's sake. He walked in, then looked out the window.._No wonder Selphie loved it so, it was beautiful.. He wondered where Selphie and all the gang was now. Then, Squall felt a tap on his shoulder._

"Squall?" A familiar voice asked.

     Squall turned and saw, Selphie and Quistis.

"It's you!" They cried in unison.

     Squall was overrun by hugs and 'I missed yous'. He admitted to himself that he had missed them too, and let them hug him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Squall asked.

"Laguna is having us do a mission for him at Tear's Point.. There may be a new sorceress on the loose." Quistis explained.

"What are you doing going to Esthar and where is Rinoa?" Selphie wondered.

"I'm going to the Presidential Residence because I've been called also..But not by Laguna, by Odine. Rinoa...She's, umm, she didn't want to come, and her father agreed." Squall stated.

"Attention, all of those that get off at East Esthar Airstation, we will be there soon. Please gather all of your belongings and head to the back." The announcer said.

"Well, that's us.. Gotta go Squall." Selphie hugged him, then walked off.

"Yeah, bye Squall, and good-luck." Quistis hugged him also, then walked off with Selphie.

     Squall waved to them, and turned back toward the window. He thought about how they all used to fight together, and manage to stay alive together...Then, the thought of Rinoa struck him like a gunshot. The deceitful girl had almost cost him his life, and yet, the danger struck him as a new challenge..But, Rinoa, was like an angel..Yeah, an angel with a knife behind her back smiling so evily. She had caused him too much hurt.

"Attention, all those that get off at the main Esthar Airstation please gather all of your belongings and head to the back." The announcer interrupted Squall's thoughts.

     Squall gathered his one bag, and headed toward the back.. The trains were different now then they were before he fought Edea. But, he decided that that wasn't an important thought, so he continued thinking about other things. For example, _where was he going to go without any money? Maybe he could use his paperwork from Balamb Garden, and enroll in Esthar Garden. He could become a SeeD there, and gain money to live. __What would Esthar be like, now that Sorceress Ultimecia was dead? There was no telling, but as soon as he stepped off the steps and gazed at Esthar, he knew they had improved their technology immensly._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! This door won't open!...Now, what do I do?" Rinoa screamed as she started to cry.

     Rinoa wondered why Squall had done this to her, she had been nothing but loyal...Maybe he hated her and just wanted her gone after all the pain and suffering she had caused him. Rinoa got up from the cold ground, and starting walking in a direction to where she didn't know where she was going. She wondered where she was going to get food, and warmth. Rinoa never thought that their love would end like this... Then, there arose a deep burning inside her..An anger that arose from the depths to claim her consiousness... And then suddenly, she felt no love for Squall, felt no pain from him leaving her there..All that hurt was replaced by endless anger that swallowed her soul, and engulfed her into darkness. _Maybe, he wanted her gone because she was a sorceress, and she is a threat to society._

********************************************************

"Class, your field exams will be in two days..Those of you that have failed the test will remain here in study hall until you pass..That is all you may leave." Instructor No. 3 stated.

     Finally class was over! Now Lita could wander around as she pleased..Maybe she would go see Heero and all the guys at lunch. That was if she could make it there in time. Lita wondered about Heero..Lately he seemed as if he had no interest in her, and she wondered why. Lita walked down the hallway until she finally reached the lunchroom...Yep, they were all there.

"Hey guys!" Lita called to them.

     They waved back, and motioned for her to come and sit down. Lita grabbed a chair, and sat between Mina and Amy..None of the guys were there yet..Probably at the training center. 

"Hey why aren't you girls with the guys?" Lita asked.

"Because they told us they wanted to train alone..Just the guys..Honestly, the things they make us do." Amy stated sarcastically.

"Well, why don't we go join them then?" Lita wondered excitedly.

"Because we have to go to Timber today to see about our field exam..For us, it will be earlier since we are honor students..Lita, you really should start to study for your final if you ever want to get into SeeD." Serena explained thorougly.

"I will.I will." Lita said annoyed.

"Well, lunch is over, and we better head off to the train station. Lita, where are you headed?" Mina questioned.

"To study hall...I swear, I spend more time in there than I do in class." Lita stated as she waved bye and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Stars Cry**

**Chapter 2**

This is Chapter 2 of my story..I hope you liked the first chapter, and I will continue to write as much as I can in this story and more if you are interested in my story. I lay no claim to any of the characters, so please don't sue me. And yes, I did write the poetry that is included in the story, my name is Angel... So if you want to use any of my works of poetry, all you have to do is email me. And please, send me your comments, they are always helpful. On with Chapter 2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When the moon shines over my heart,_

_You'll be the one in the sky,_

_You'll know when we're apart,_

_Because that's when stars cry.___

_Dreaming of wishes of you,_

_Streaming hopes of light,_

_Tracing down the faces of white and blue,_

_Of the sky and stars of the night.__                                     By me, Angel-chan_

     Squall was quiet as he entered the doors of Esthar Garden, thinking about the papers he would need and the circumstances of coming back to Esthar. He wondered what he would do as a SeeD here, because he knew they really didn't need anymore..But maybe, they could use a GunBlade fighter after all of their warriors. Too bad all they had was plain gunmen/swordsmen. He walked into the main office, and sat down in an available chair. There were three other people there, and he didn't want to wait too long. Then, a woman came up to him and smiled.

"Here sir, fill out this form and the counselor will see you in a few minutes." The lady informed Squall.

     _Great, a form to fill out__,_ Squall thought. Although, it was a very short form. All it basically was asking was why he was here, but he had to state it in a paragraph. He finished in a couple of minutes and smiled at the lady as she took it from him and sat it on her desk to read after a while. Squall sighed as he watched the people go in and out until the lady finally called his name. Squall rose from his seat, and went into the room.

"Hello, please take a seat." The woman motioned to a chair in front of her desk. 

     The woman smiled as she walked over to the door and shut it.

"You must excuse me today, we are busy because of the time of year it is. Exams and such." She stated as she walked back over to her desk and sat in her seat.

"Ma'am, I came in here to enroll as a student. I assure you I am a member of SeeD, and I was with Balamb before I came here." Squall informed her.

"Your name is Squall," The woman said looking at his form," My name is Mrs. Valkyrie, you can come to me anytime you need help. Now, why did you leave Balamb Garden?"

"I wanted to enroll in Esthar because of the greater education and opportunities." Squall replied.

"Well, your records seem to be in good shape, and you never failed, so I see no reason not to let you in. When do you feel like you can start?" Mrs. Valkyrie asked.

"I would like to start tomorrow, if that would be okay with you?" Squall implied.

"Well, a student just left us two days ago, and his dorm is empty. I think we can move you in there, and you can come back to my office tomorrow and we'll have your schedule ready for you. You can look around the school, go through town, anything if you like." Mrs. Valkyrie said.

"Thanks, I look forward to joining the school," Squall got up and shook her hand," I will see you first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Squall, and hope you enjoy school. Oh, and your dorm room number is 18, I think you can find it. It's like garden." Mrs. Valkyrie said as she shut the door behind Squall.

     _Just like Garden.. What did she mean by that? Maybe she meant that there was a direction map at the front. _Squall headed near the front gate, and there was the directional map. He looked on it, and blue was dorms. Now all he had to do was walk, so he walked to the blue coded section of the school. There in the hallway, he saw a brown-headed girl that looked very ticked off. So, he decided he would walk to his room quietly so as not to disturb her....No such luck.

"Darn all SeeDs! And darn their tests too!" Lita screamed.

"I'm a SeeD." Squall stated lowly.

"Well, then you can hear all my anger then! What do SeeDs need to take a written exam for, when they have to fight in the battlefield after they pass it?!" Lita started.

"Well, they-" Squall was interrupted.

"I'm not finished! And second of all, what is the test for! What, are the monsters in the battlefield gonna check your grade on the test, and if you failed, they're gonna say 'sorry, um, you can't fight us because you failed'?!"

Lita raged.

     All Squall could do was just stand there as she screamed at him until finally he just started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?! That's okay, we'll meet again you SeeD, you!" Lita shouted across the hallway.

     Squall walked to his room, and opened the door. It had all the basics, and more...T.V., radio, and everything, even a roomate...

"Hey, um, I live here now." Squall said.

"Hmm, okay, but beware of bedbugs!"

"What are bedbugs?" Squall asked.

"Girls...You look like you get enough of them."

".....Not really." Squall stated.

"So what's your name?" 

"Squall, and yours?" Squall wondered.

"Duo..." Duo replied.

"...Cool name...?" Squall said.

"Just in case you wanna eat, you better make it to the lunchroom fast..." Duo trailed off.

"Why?" Squall questioned.

"Because food goes really fast over here.." Duo trailed off again.

"Okay" Squall whispered.

"Sshhh..I can't hear the girls in the next room.." Duo whispered.

"Why would you be listening to them?" Squall lowered his voice.

"Because." Duo smirked.

"Okay then.." Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Sshh.." Duo whispered more softly.

".........God help me...I'm leaving now. Good-bye!" Squall said as he ran out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Rinoa walked through the maze of the tomb, wondering where was any exit. She was tired, and very hungry. Then, she remembered when they were against Soceress Edea, and they had to find the student's I.D. number for her father to talk to Squall. He had used a map that Rinoa had glanced at once or twice, and she had remembered when they had came to a place with a windmill...She thought about it for a minute, and she realized there was her way out! The stream that ran beside the windmill should run around the tomb to the front... Rinoa ran through the maze until she came to the windmill..

"Finally, I'll be free!" Rinoa cheered.

     Rinoa was hesitant, but she quickly jumped in the cold water and started swimming around the tomb. '_I never realized the water was this cold!_' But she ignored it as much as possible, and soon enough, she was at the front like she had hypothesized. There, now she could set free the spirit that had been swallowing her forever. In an instant, swirls of light surrounded her and lifted her from the ground until she fell completely limp....... After a few minutes, she fell to the ground breathing heavily. Rinoa turned over and picked herself up from the ground.....

"Finally, the Angel of Chaos has rerisen, and the revalation of the universe has come!" Soceress Rinoa yelled evily.

********************************************************

"Man, it's been a long enough day! The finals are tomorrow, and I still haven't studied. Oh, well, maybe I can try again next week, but that's if I fail.....What am I saying! Of course I'm going to fail! I have no comprehension of what the teachers are saying unless I'm in the field!" Lita explained aloud to herself.

"Why do you talk to yourself?" A voice asked her.

"Who do you think you---are?... It's you annoying little perfect SeeD! I knew you would come back for more torment!" Lita rubbed her hands together.

"I think you seriously need a tutor and a counselor... Although, they don't really help. But a tutor might." Squall replied.

"Well then show me one! My friend Amy is out with her 'boyfriend', and she doesn't have 'time' to help me out." Lita said dropping her confidence.

"Well, then.....I guess you'll have to keep looking." Squall smirked as he walked away.

"Oh you!" Lita said as she turned away.

     Lita started back to her dorm, but someone caught her eye. She walked over to this strange figure, and attacked it from behind.

"Aha! Duo, I thought I told you to stay out of my room!" Lita screamed.

"I'm not Duo! Get off me! It's me Heero, you know, your boyfriend!" Heero shouted.

".......Oh....It's just you..." Lita said sourly.

"Yeah, thanks for the warm welcome." Heero argued.

"Well sorry, I thought you were Duo." Lita said sorrily.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to make it to our date tonight." Heero reported.

"Why not?!" Lita raged.

"Because I have a SeeD discussion mission." Heero sighed.

"Darn all SeeDs!" Lita said as she ran off leaving a very confused Heero behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Squall felt cold and lonely as he walked the hallways of Esthar Garden. He headed towards the lunchroom, inside his stomach was grumbling. In the background of his thoughts, he still heard Rinoa's voice echoing through his mind like a bell chimming the long hours of the night. Rinoa had been all Squall had had out of love...And now, he was thrust into the loneliness he had once had embraced around his untrusting heart. But, he still felt a warmth surround him in the sweeping shivers of his soul. He turned around to only to feel the warmth radiating from one person....Her...That one that he had been searching for..Only, he hadn't known it yet.

     Squall walked up to her, and right past her. But, he couldn't help but notice her eyes carried the same glow as the brown-haired girl that had yelled at him so much. She walked past him with a confident stride, and her blonde hair sparkled in the rays of the sunlight. She reminded him of the mean girl. Maybe, just maybe, they could be realted or something.

"Um, excuse me, but I, um, noticed that you look like someone I know." Squall stated.

"Really? What's her name, I might know her." The girl replied with a glowing smile.

"...That's just the thing...I don't know." Squall said.

"Well, first I want to know your name..Mine's Serena." Serena explained.

"Squall." Squall retorted.

"Well, what does this girl look like?" Serena asked.

"She has brown hair down to her waist, big green eyes, very tall, and she hates all SeeDs." Squall described.

"..Well, I know exactly who you're talking about..That's Lita." Serena laughed.

"Lita? Hmm, that's good..Hey can you show me to the lunchroom?" Squall wondered.

"Sure." Serena said.

     Squall walked with Serena to the lunchroom, and along the way they talked about everything. Squall found Serena to be very intelligent, but completely different from Rinoa. Rinoa was a silly little girl, and Serena was more responsible and mature. Squall knew he might just like it here, but he had to worry about his paycheck first.

"Well here it is..Is there anything else you need to know?" Serena asked Squall.

"No, I think that pretty much covers it..." Squall trailed off.

"Hey Serena!" Duo called from the table.

"Who is he?" Mina asked with a slur of infactuation.

"This is Squall. Squall this is Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa." Serena introduced her friends.

"You!" Lita screamed.

"Oh my god! Not you! Yet again!" Squall said sarcastically.

"Well, so you two have met? That's good," Serena said,"now we can all be great friends."

     They all stared at Serena blankly. But, after a while, all of them starting eating except for Squall. Serena wondered what was on his mind...Maybe she could find out at the dance tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**When Stars Cry**

**Chapter 3**

Well, we're finally at chapter 3! I think this may be a good story, hopefully.. But I do want at least five responses before I let out the next chapter. So, if you are interested in any of this story, than you can give me a review. But, this story will get very interesting, and I don't know how many chapters there will be, but, I hope to be finished soon to work on some other stories I have in mind. But anyway, on with the story! ....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When the moon shines over my heart,_

_You'll be the one in the sky,_

_You'll know when we're apart,_

_Because that's when stars cry.___

_Dreaming of wishes of you,_

_Streaming hopes of light,_

_Tracing down the faces of white and blue,_

_Of the sky and stars of the night.___

_Oh don't promise me the moon,_

_With which changes so much,_

_Just give me you voice in tune,_

_With the gentleness of your touch.__                               By Me, Angel-chan_

     Rinoa was tired of walking..She had reached the desert and it was night, but her determination kept her walking on. Ultimecia was driving her thoughts now, and her body. Ultimecia was turning her against Squall, but Rinoa was unconciouss of it all..All she could do was let Ultimecia have her way. Ultimecia spoke in a soft, but cold tone.

"Rinoa, you know, we need a new name for you. Because I can't go by Rinoa, and it will be too obvious to go by Ultimecia so I think we'll call ourselves.....Never..There's a name for us." Ultimecia stated.

"Never...What is it supposed to mean?" Rinoa asked.

"It means so many things Rinoa..You just don't know. I could teach you so much about the name Never. Never is a refusal for anything..But in the same meaning, I think you are also refusing to try something you've never done before." Ultimecia explained.

"Not in all cases." Rinoa argued.

"But in most, people are afraid to be open-minded, and never was a word that killed my husband, and made me become what I am..But enough of that, your name shall be Never Again." Ultimecia proclaimed.

"What does that name mean?" Rinoa questioned.  
"You will know soon enough..Just wait for the time. But now, we must drive forward, for you have some business with that betrayer, Squall." Ultimecia started.

"Yes, I know." Rinoa whispered as her anger grew, consuming her.

     Ultimecia could only laugh as Rinoa's anger grew into hatred, and hatred into evil revenge. Rinoa no longer wanted anything except to get rid of Squall, and the trip to Timber seemed less far away.

"Ultimecia, what will we do once we get to Timber? I mean, we don't know where Squall went." Rinoa wondered.

"Don't worry Never, you'll see what happens when we get there." Ultimecia chuckled.

     Rinoa went back to her sorrowful thoughts. She had thought about the name Never, and what Ultimecia had meant by it. Never was a complicated word that people used everyday. _But was there a hidden meaning to the word never_? Rinoa decided that she liked that name, and promised herself she would find the truth behind the word never. But her thoughts were stopped as they came to a bridge, and she heard the stream rushing toward the mountains.

"Ultimecia, how close are we to Timber?" Rinoa asked.

"Close enough. Just keep going." Ultimecia ordered.

"But I'm getting tired and hungry." Rinoa complained.

"...Fine then, turn left and we'll head to the train station." Ultimecia demanded.

"But I don't have any money." Rinoa stated.

".....The daughter of General Caraway doesn't have any money?!....Fine then, this one's on me." Ultimecia said as they reached the station.

"What do I do about my name?" Rinoa questioned.

"....Start using it!" Ultimecia growled.

"Will you call me by it?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah! Okay here we go NEVER! Get ready to speak to the train man." Ultimecia shouted.

"Okay! Never is ready!" Never started.

"How many will there be?" The ticket man asked.

"Just me." Never said.

"And your name and 3,000 gil please." The ticket man replied.

"Never Again." Never replied courteously.

     Ultimecia quickly put magic together to make the human's money. And soon, Never was boarding the train.

     The dance... A place for idiots._ Why do I have to be here? What is the purpose of this stupid dance?_ Squall pondered all these thoughts as he had once done at the dance where he met Rinoa. Same champagne, same repetitive music, same dresses swooping around the room. Same......Shooting star. He quickly turned his eyes to the left...No one there. Squall breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey! You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" Serena asked.

".................................No............" Squall stated.

"Why not?" Serena demanded.

"......I can dance, but just....No." Squall replied.

"Fine then, you'll just have to make yourself." Serena said.

     Serena dragged Squall on to the dance floor. This time, Squall knew how to dance. He put his arms in the regular positions, and led Serena into a long waltz. Serena looked very elegant from what Squall could see. Her dress was sapphire velvet, which was cut to her hips in the back, and was low cut in the front. The waltz ended so soon, and it scared him. The end of the waltz was the same, and they ended in the same fireworks as when he and Rinoa met. Squall couldn't take it, so he ran from the dance floor.

     Squall ran as far as he could, never knowing where he was going. But he soon found the quad, and sat on a bench to calm himself down and think. _What was all this supposed to mean?_But whatever it was, could it have something to do with Rinoa, or Squall?

"Squall! Finally there you are!" Serena screamed.

"Yeah, you had us worried!" Lita shouted.

"...Sorry.." Squall apologized.

"Well, that's not good enough. Why did you run away?" Serena asked.

"I just wanna know why you left Serena on the dancefloor to be stomped on by those clumsy people out there!" Lita raged.

"I had to." Squall started.

"No you didn't!" Lita argued.

"Lita, calm down, okay. Let's just find out what's wrong with him." Serena said calmly.

"Okay." Lita replied.

"Please Squall, tell us what's wrong." Serena begged.

"......Fine, but you'll regret it." Squall explained.

"I'm sure we won't." Serena and Lita said in unison.

_Phase.....................Phase............................Phase.....................Phase...........................Phase._

"So that's why you ran." Serena said, her eyes still widened.

"Yeah, can we just get some sleep please?" Squall asked.

"...Sure Squall, we'll go." Lita smiled.

     They walked down the hallway, wondering how Squall's life had been that hard. And this Rinoa Heartilly girl...Boy was she gonna die if she ever came out of that tomb! As soon as they made sure Squall had gone off to bed, Lita and Serena headed to their own dorms.

"You think we'll be able to sleep?" Serena asked as she got into bed.

"Not really, but we can try." Lita called from her bed.

"Well, good-night." Serena called.

"Night." Lita replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Never's thoughts had become so tiresome. She couldn't really think or try to sleep because Ultimecia had a strong hold over her mind.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" Never asked.

"We should be there by morning." Ultimecia stated.

"Then why can't I sleep?" Never wondered demandingly.

"Because you have to keep a fresh thought-out mind for right now. So shut up and go back to your pathetic thoughts." Ultimecia ordered.

     Never knew it was impossible to argue. Ultimecia had gained control of everything. Her thoughts, her mind, her heart, her soul...Freedom was something she could only remember the taste of. Every second inside of her was being monitored by the most powerful sorceress, and soon Never wouldn't even think differently from her. Then, everything, every function in her body, would be made by Ultimecia. Never was worried, but she really couldn't do anything about it. Squall entered her mind, and once again she was swallowed by her anger.

"Live tonight, die tomorrow." Ultimecia chanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**When Stars Cry**

**Chapter 4**

Chapter 4! Chapter 4! But yet, so far away from the end (. But anyway I have always hoped that you would like the story, so please send reviews. Yes, I know Rinoa's new name is weird, but in the end it will make sense. Never Again was a well thought out name once I figured out the true meaning to the word never. So, weird or beautiful, it does have a meaning that might surprise you. On with Chapter 4!

_When the moon shines over my heart,_

_You'll be the one in the sky,_

_You'll know when we're apart,_

_Because that's when stars cry._

_Dreaming of wishes of you,_

_Streaming hopes of light,_

_Tracing down the faces of white and blue,_

_Of the sky and stars of the night._

_Oh don't promise me the moon,_

_With which changes so much,_

_Just give me you voice in tune,_

_With the gentleness of your touch._

_But if I should fade away,_

_Don't ever let me die inside,_

_I'll be with you all the way,_

_Even if everyone believes I died. By me, Angel-chan_

_Smoke filled the air, covering the tops of the school, which lay in shambles at Serena's feet. She could hardly breathe, her lungs being invaded by the deadly dark clouds. Serena struggled to stand up, but she fell into a crumple on the floor. She looked over to Lita's bed, and saw her underneath a huge stone pillar._

_"Lita!"__ Was all that managed to escape her lips._

_ Serena ran over to Lita as a few heaving breaths of air entered her mouth. Serena ran her hand over the pillar. It must have been fifteen feet long, and there was no way she could lift it. But, she gave a reassuring look to her saddened face._

_"I will come back with help, I promise." Serena assured her paralyzed friend._

_ Serena ran through the smoke-filled hallways only to find everyone dead. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Mina, Amy, and Raye. All of them suffered their horrible fates. Now what was to become of Serena? Serena ran through more hallways until she came to Squall's quarters. There he was, suffocating to death._

_"Squall are you okay!" Serena screamed._

_ Squall's lifeless body lay on the floor next to his bed. He had obviously suffocated to death. Tears flooded down her dirty face as she pulled him closer to her. Then she remembered Lita, but she had no way of helping her. The tears became more constant, and she put Squall back on the floor and ran to Lita's room. On the way there, she was shaken by a crash, and then her eyes widened. Serena then sprinted to Lita's room, only to find that the pillar had become to heavy for Lita and her bed to hold, and it crashed through the bed, and crushed Lita._

_ Serena ran over to Lita and lifted up her head and put it on her lap. Lita had died a sudden death underneath the massive weight of the pillar._

_"Nooooooooooooooooo!"__ Serena wailed._

_ Serena wailed until she began to cough up blood. She realized she was suffocating the way that Squall had. She knew she had to leave, but she wouldn't. Serena just rested her head on Lita's and continued coughing...Until..The smoke had suffocated her lungs and body, and she couldn't live.. The last tear ran from her eye, and she closed her eyes...Never to open them again..._

Serena awoke from her nightmare, still breathing heavily. She got up from bed and looked around frantically. It had all been just a bad dream. She breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to Lita's bed..Lita laid there, breathing silently. Her chest rising and falling slowly. Serena had never been so relieved to see anyone.

"Lita wake up!" Serena shook Lita frantically.

"Um...I'm awake..." Lita stated.

"We got to go to the second floor! Remember, finals are today! And you have to take the written while I take the field exam." Serena bragged.

"Oh shut up!" Lita said, screaming to Serena.

Both Serena and Lita got dressed and went to the second floor lobby. There, was every one of their friends waiting for them anxiously as they listened to the speaker.

"Listen up everyone! Those that are taking the written exam, please go to room number 324 on this floor! And those that are taking the field exam are to report to the loading dock on the other side of the Garden on the first floor!" The speaker stated.

"That's me. I gotta go girl, and good luck!" Serena said as she ran off.

LIta waved as she watched her friend run off to the loading dock. _Good luck._ Lita walked to room 324 and sat in the first seat that was free. She crossed her fingers and prayed that she would pass the test.

Heero walked to the dock with the air conditioning from the Garden breezing through his unruly locks. He thought about the exam, and what the mission would be about. Then, Lita ran across his mind like a free shooting star. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He had wanted to propose to Lita, but he had never had the time with all the SeeD exams going about. Reluctantly, he put the small box back in his pocket. Heero kept walking until he came up to Duo.

"Hey." Heero said.

"Hey man! What's wrong?" Duo looked at Heero with a worried look.

"..Nothing.. I was just thinking about where our SeeD exam will be held." Heero shot back.

"Well, I think it's to be held in Deling City. They said something about someone being trapped in the Tomb of The Unknown King." Duo explained.

"Someone was trapped there? How do they know?" Heero asked.

"Because a few teenagers went walking through there, and saw footprints and a pinwheel left in there." Duo stated.

"Well then, I wonder who put the person in there, or did the person get trapped in there themselves." Heero said as they boarded the plane.

"Squall," The Headmaster said," How would you feel about being an aid to some SeeDs on this exam?"

"Sure, who would I be assigned to?" Squall asked.

"To group B." The Headmaster explained.

"Should I leave now?" Squall wondered.

"Yeah, board the plane and the mission will be briefed to you there. That is all and good luck." The Headmaster exclaimed.

"Thanks sir, good-bye." Squall said as he left to the elevator.

Squall punched the down button and waited for the large frame to come up to the third floor. Squall wondered about the SeeD exam. He then remembered something that Rinoa had told him after the battle with Ultimecia.. After the battle was over, and they were alone together away from the eyes of everyone else...

_"Squall," Rinoa started," Thanks for never leaving me behind."_

_"No problem, just don't worry about it." Squall had said._

_ Rinoa slid into his arms, and held Squall close. _

_"I wrote something for you, but it's not finished, and I don't think it's very good." Rinoa complained._

_"Go ahead I don't care." Squall replied._

_Rinoa__ then began to read." It's called Beyond Myself._

_Even though I see it in front of me,_

_It's all faded and torn,_

_The truth in what I thought I couldn't see,_

_The truth in what is worn,_

_Beyond myself; beyond this place,_

_Where stars ride on the sky,_

_It's that person that's you; and your precious face,_

_Who made the stars cry."_

_"That's really good. But how did I make the stars cry?" Squall wondered._

_"You shamed the magnificent beauty of the stars with your existence." Rinoa said as she threw her arms around Squall once more._

_"Really?"__ Squall asked._

_Rinoa__ giggled, then replied." Who else could make the stars cry?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**When Stars Cry**

**Chapter 5**

Well we are finally at Chapter 5. Anyone know what's gonna happen next? Well if you want the next chapter, I want at least five reviews! Just kidding, I'm not that cruel. And remember, NeverRinoa. So, without any further a dues, I give you Chapter 5.

_If we are pulled apart,_

_Do not fear my sweetest dream,_

_You'll be forever here in my heart,_

_No matter how unreal it may seem. By me, Halo_

Wuffei was standing on the plane as it took off..He thought about how much he wanted to be home right now, or with Raye. Her beauty seemed to forever keep his heart with hers. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a giggle behind him.

"Are you going to stare at that ocean forever?" Mina asked him.

"..No, I was just thinking." Wuffei silently replied.

"About Raye?" Mina wondered, rolling her eyes.

"So what if I am?" Wuffei started to raise his voice.

"Maybe you should talk to her then." Mina implied.

"She's on Plane B!". Wuffei shouted, annoyed

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore!" Mina yelled as she ran back into the ship.

Wuffei turned..back towards the sea..It was so calming

"What am I saying? I can't be in love!" Wuffei screamed.

But it was then that Wuffei realized he was in love with Raye. He had to tell her, he had to let her know! Wuffei ran into the plane and into the control room.

"So commander sir, what exaclty is this mission about?" Squall asked.

"It is about The Tomb of the Unknown King. Apparently, some teenagers went into it and saw some things lying around such as a pinwheel. We are there to investigate, and bring the person home." Commander Kinra stated.

Squall's eyes widened. Oh my god! They're coming closer to figuring out the truth! But, he took a deep breath, and stayed calm.

"May I leave now commander?" Squall wondered.

"Of course." Commander Kinra gestured to the door.

Squall left the room slowly, then once the door was shut, he ran to Serena's room. When he came in, she was sitting on the bed reading files.

"I need to talk to you!" Squall said nearly out of breath.

"About what?" Serena asked, confused.

"They are close to finding out that I put Rinoa in the tomb!" Squall panicked.

"Well what can we do about it?" Serena asked.

"...I don't know, but we have to think of something!" Squall raised his voice.

"Squall, go get some rest okay? And we'll think about it when we are both well rested and clear-minded." Serena implied.

"..I guess you're right...See ya." Squall said as he headed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never was finally in Timber, and exhausted from walking most of the way there. And Ultimecia, was ordering her to keep walking, but Never didn't know why she was making her keep walking. I mean, Timber was only so big.

"Where do you think Squall went?" Never asked.

"That is a question to be pondered, but I have already made a plan for finding out his location." Ultimecia stated.

"What is it?" Never demanded.

"We just have to find a SeeD from Esthar stationed here, which there is always someone from Esthar here." Ultimecia said.

Never agreed silently, and kept walking until they came to the hotel. And low and behold, there stood a SeeD from Esthar! Never walked up to him, and started making conversation.

"Hello sir! Isn't it a fine day?" Never asked.

"Why yes it is! One of the finest we've had after the rain."

"May I ask what your name is sir?" Never wondered.

"Sure, my name is Quatre Reberba Winner. And yours ma'am?" Quatre questioned.

"Mine is Never...Never Again." Never stated.

"That's an unusual name, but it is beautiful." Quatre complimented.

"Thank you sir." Never replied.

_Enough of this!_ Ultimecia thought. She raised Never's hand and cast a confuse spell, then a new spell that no one had ever used: Right-Hand Slave. That was all it took, before Quatre was believing that Never was his only family and the only one he could trust.

"Now Quatre, where is Squall Leonheart?" Never demanded.

"..He's in Esthar, but he will soon be at The Tomb of the Unknown King investigating." Quatre stated in monotone.

"Well well well, looks like he's leading the investigation for my recovery." Never laughed.

"Never, now we must go to Esthar." Ultimecia said hurridly.

"Why? I think we must confront Squall here!" Never implied, excitedly.

"Because we must set up a base and gain control of Esthar. Then, we have a better foundation, and an army." Ultimecia stated.

"Fine then, we'll take a train to Esthar. And what of him?" Never pointed to Quatre.

"We should keep him. He has more valuable information to offer to us until we have gained control of Esthar." Ultimecia ordered.

Never gestured for Quatre to follow her to the train station. On the way there, Ultimecia had already started making the human money again. Ultimecia thought it was very annoying, but nothing was going to get in her way of controlling the world. It wasn't that long of a walk, and Never's tired body had recovered from the rest on the train. Quatre stared blankly into space as he walked, keeping up with Never and Ultimecia.. Never's plan was almost complete..Yes, she had been planning something against Ultimecia in the little bit of mind she had left that Ultimecia wasn't controlling.

But Never was sure that Ultimecia knew she was planning against her, _but why hadn't she said or done anything? _

"Raye I thought you were on Plane B?" Wufei thought out loud.

"Well, no I was in the control room though." Raye stated.

"I have to tell you something." Wufei started.

The cool breeze played with their hair, and on the open deck of the plane, where they could look at the ocean, and smell the sea air. It was where Wufei had stood earlier that day, talking with Mina. Now, he and Raye stood there, and Wufei was nervously shuffling his feet.

"I have to tell you that...I..Love you." Wufei sputtered.

"Really! I love you too!" Raye said as she jumped in Wufei's embrace.

But their happy moment was pulled apart, when the plane was hit by gunfire.

"Dollet is firing on us! They must not know that we are from Esthar!" Wufei screeched as he shielded Raye from the falling rubble. Everyone started running everywhere screaming and jumping off the plane at thirty thousand feet. At the next gunfire, the plane started to fall, and the last thoughts were remembered as the plane crashed into the icy waters. It never submerged, and the ripples spread out until the sea was quiet and calm once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**When Stars Cry**

**Chapter 6**

Chapter 6 is promising to be a good one. I hope that you are on the edge of your seat from Chapter 5, cause if you're not, I obviously didn't do a good job. Please send reviews. And I hope you enjoy the story..Now I must kill Silver Dragon444 (my sis) for putting mustaches on my posters.

"Silver! Stay away from my Orgy poster!"

"What! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! Now give me that marker!"

"...What marker?"

"Silver!"

Anyway, on with the story!

_If we are pulled apart,_

_Do not fear my sweetest dream,_

_You'll be forever here in my heart,_

_No matter how unreal it may seem._

_I have no doubts that we will fight,_

_But I know we can overcome everything,_

_Because we belong together in heaven's light,_

_Enjoying the treasures love can bring. By me, Halo._

Wufei tried to grab Raye as she continued to fall deeper into the depths of the icy water. Once he grabbed her, he flinched, then continued to swim upwards as fast as he could. Once he reached the surface, he gasped for air and threw Raye on his shoulder. Wufei looked around and saw that everyone but fifteen students made it up to the surface. He knew, they wouldn't ever be coming up...

"Wufei! Over here!" Serena called to him.

Wufei turned towards Serena. She was with a very wet looking Squall. But he paid no attention to the details and swam over to them.

"Why did they open fire on us!" Wufei yelled.

"I wouldn't know, but they had better have a really great reason." Serena stated.

Squall turned to look at Dollet. "Well we had better gather everybody and swim over to Dollet."

"Is Raye okay?" Serena asked Wufei.

"I don't know, but I hope so." Wufei said, shifting Raye around on his shoulder.

"Listen up everyone! We are going to swim to Dollet, so that way we can find out what happened! Now swim!" Serena shouted to all the students.

The plane wasn't shot down far from the shores of Dollet, so they didn't have to swim long before they were walking upon the sandy beach.

(A.N. In the actual game FF8, Dollet doesn't have a beach. But for the benefit of my story, I decided to give it one.)

Wufei laid Raye down on the sand and checked for pulse and breathing. She was okay.

"Raye?" Wufei called out her name.

Raye opened her eyes."I'm okay."

"Do you think you can walk?" Serena asked.

"Yeah...I think so..." Raye said as she stood up.

Wufei helped Raye walked until they reached the city. It surely was a sight to see! All the SeeDs walked until they came to The Chamber (like City Hall). They walked in...

"I demand to know why you opened fire on us!" Wufei yelled.

"Sir, we opened fire on you because we thought you were an enemy." Council #1 stated.

"Why would you have reason to believe that we are an enemy!" Serena asked.

"Because no one flies around Dollet anymore except for the ones that want to use the radio waves from our Communication Tower to use it to start the next Lunar Cry so that they may raise another soceress." Council #2 remarked.

"So you thought that we were the enemy? When we radioed you earlier telling you that we were coming to investigate at the Tomb of the Unknown King." Squall wondered.

"We can't take any chances." Council #1 said.

"Well we lost fifteen men thanks to you!" Wufei shot back.

"Well we can give you replacements for those men." Council #3 offered.  
"No! We don't need your charity. We are just going to take the train from here to Deling! Good-day to all of you." Wufei screamed as he and the others walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never had reached Fisherman's Horizon, when she had decided she had had enough of Ultimecia. But she had wondered how she was going to get by Ultimecia without her knowing what she was doing.

"Never." Ultimecia called.

"Yes Ultimecia?" Never asked.

"Why are you planning against me when you should know it would just end in failure?" Ultimecia demanded.

"I wasn't planning...Well, I thought that it might work. Sorry...Please don't kill me." Never pleaded.

"Hmm, I won't kill you..But, if you think of something like this again, I will kill you." Ultimecia stated.

Never breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Miss Makoto, come up here please." The teacher called to Lita.

Lita rose from her desk, and walked up to the teacher's desk, praying that she had passed. _I bet it's another ninety-nine. _

"Yes ma'am?" Lita said politely.

"Lita, you have made a one hundred, and therefore your field exam will be in two days." The teacher stated.

"Whooooooo-hoooooooooooooooo!" Lita screamed jumping around insanely.

Lita had passed, and now she could leave the room forever! She ran out, and ran to the lunchroom to celebrate.

Squall and everyone headed to the car rental.. They had just enough to get six cars and some fuel. All the students were grouped together into the cars, and they headed out to the tomb. The ride was long, especially since no one could say anything at all. They were full of emotions..Scared, happy to be alive, and unsure of what was to come next. Squall's thoughts were tainted with the memories of Rinoa. How much he had loved her, and now, he was infatuated with another...Serena.. But he had never spent as much time with her that he wanted to.

They were nearing Deling city, when Wufei spoke.

"Are we going to get there anytime soon?" Wufei asked rudely.

"Not if you don't keep quiet." Squall retorted.

"You're not the boss of me!" Wufei snapped.

"Well I'm in charge of this mission, which would make me your boss for the day!" Squall shouted.

Wufei fell silent... Squall turned back to the road. When they reached Deling, they stopped and refueled the cars, and turned right to get going to the tomb. The ride there was shorter than expected, and soon they were in front of the tomb.. Everyone got out of the cars, and headed to the door.

"Here we go." Squall stated, taking a deep breath.


End file.
